1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device capable of maintaining a voltage of a driving power of a display panel in a substantially constant manner.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, studies have been made to develop organic light emitting display devices which can be thin and light, can have fast response speed, and can be driven with low power consumption.
An organic light emitting display device is a flat panel display device that displays images using an organic light emitting diode for generating light through the recombination of electrons and holes.
Such an organic light emitting display device includes a display panel for displaying images, a power supply for supplying driving power to the display panel, and a driving integrated circuit (IC) for supplying driving signals to the display panel.
However, in the organic light emitting display device, the luminance of an image may be changed depending on the voltage of the driving power. That is, the voltage distribution of the driving power supplied to the display panel of the organic light emitting display device is linked to the luminance distribution of the image displayed in the display panel.
Therefore, in order to display a proper image, the voltage of the driving power provided to the display panel should be maintained in a substantially constant manner.